The Lost and the Lonely
by NyxDragonBorne
Summary: WBWL, Fem!Harry, Creature inheritance! OC/HP/LV slash. TWL!Harry, Alive! Potters AbusedHarry! Time Travel! Not so good with summaries but this will include an explicit three way slash and explicit twincest, don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no really, not even the computer I'm typing on.

Prologue

James and Lily Potter were thought to be a very blessed couple; the image they portrayed was of the perfect light family. They donated to all of the right organizations and were very close to the self-proclaimed leader of light Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They were members of the Order of the Phoenix, James was an Auror and Lily was an aspiring spell crafter and charms behind the doors of the Potter manor James and Lily were completely different people. James portrayed himself as the fun loving crafty prankster with sarcastic wit and a good work ethic. What he really was, was a cruel sadistic bastard that enjoyed bringing people pain and displaying their fears to others. He only cared about the image he presented because he knew that he'd be brought up on charges otherwise.

Lily portrayed herself as the kind, thoughtful, intelligent girl that didn't realize how pretty or smart she actually was, whereas in reality, she was a vain, cold creature that cheated off of others hard work. So when she was 'blessed' with twins, a rarity coveted by Wizarding families, she had to act around being less than pleased that her belly would stretch further than absolutely necessary. She was also very calculating.

So when Albus had told them one of their children could be the chosen one they came up with a plan. James and Lily had only desired one child anyway, so after they knew who the chosen one was they would seal the others magic and send them to Lily's muggle sister.

When Lily gave birth she was glad that the boy was the healthier of the two, she didn't want a daughter that could upstage her own looks in the future. She named the boy Harrison, after her favorite actor, Harrison Ford, and the girl she didn't even name, trying to keep herself as emotionally detached as possible.

Harrison had Lily's red hair and James' brown eyes; he had also inherited the Potter rat's nest of a hairstyle. He was slightly too pudgy for his age, but they thought it endearing. The girl had startling emerald eyes, a few shades deeper than Lily's own pale green ones, and they almost appeared to glow. Her ebony hair rested in ringlets, and she looked very delicate, almost like a china doll.

Then, while the Potters were at an Order meeting, Wormtail betrayed their Godric's Hallow location. Where they had been keeping the children under the Fidelius charm. When the Potters arrived on the scene the nursery was destroyed, James and Lily immediately went to their son, and they found an open wound in the shape of a V on his forehead. Rejoicing that their boy was the vanquisher they didn't even think to check the little girl.

If they had they would've realized that the V on Harry's forehead was caused by falling debris, and they would have found a snake with its body knotted into a seven-point star sitting branded into the unnamed little girls chest.

Lily wasted no time scrounging up a basket and blanket for after they sealed the little girls magic. James grabbed the girl and accidentally misaligned the pentagram and candles in his rush. Lily started chanting, using her blood to draw the runes. The girl started crying, Lily finished the chant and practically threw her into the floo and followed quickly after. From the Leaky Cauldron Lily apparated straight to Petunia's front door.

Dropping the brat and apperating straight back to Godric's Hollow. She held James and her son upon her return waiting for the others, working up the tears. Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix arrived seconds later. Remus and Sirius rushed to their sides.

The Potters faked a couple sobs and told the order that their baby girl had died and that Harry had survived the killing curse. Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, looking down on the Potter family, a celebration was declared and everybody forgot the dead twin to the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From the last time she had seen her birth giver, all Freak remembered was pain. She remembered everything, from sight, to sound, to taste, so that was saying something. Pain when the green light struck, pain when the birthgiver had so flippantly tugged her around banging her limbs on corners and walls. Pain when the cold of a chilly october night turned to a frosty november morning, with barely any coverings to speak of.

Pain when at three years old Freak was made to do any and all chores that Master Vernon and Mistress Petunia thought up. Pain at being stuck with spilling chemicals that burned her nose and lungs as she tried to sleep in the small, dank, dark space that they called the cupboard under the stairs or Freak's room.

Pain, when on the first day of school she returned with higher pretesting scores than Master Dudley, and Petunia hit her with a frying pan; saying that Freak had stolen her precious Dudder's paper and was trying to pass it off as her own. Pain, when she'd been told to clean her filthy blood from the floor after the fact.

Pain, when the next morning Mistress Petunia held her hand down on the hot stove for burning the edges of the Banana Fosters French Toast she'd spent all morning on. Pain, when she was forced to eat scraps and stale food, while she had to make the family gourmet meals they could gorge themselves on.

Pain, when she had to walk to school and rocks cut into her feet because she had no shoes. Pain, when her cousin had beaten her for trying to make a friend. Pain, when the children at the school took up a game called Freak hunting, that usually ended with her sporting a good number of bruises and every once in awhile a broken bone. Pain, when at seven Master Vernon had banned her from attending the secret lessons the Librarian gave her on languages, music, and other forms of fun. Pain, when Master Vernon tore into her back with a knife and carved her name 'Freak' into her back after 'upstaging' Dudley in a theatre camp where she was only supposed to attend as his servant.

Pain, when Master Vernon had kicked her body as she lay on the ground, and cut out her tongue cauterizing the wound the whole process he spent only ten seconds speaking, telling her that she was never to utter a single noise again or she'd be left to the streets and have to sell herself to survive. Pain, when she had been caught in a hissing conversing with the snake that had taken up residency in her cupboard. Speaking snake apparently only required thought and an opened mouth. Pain, when Master Vernon had killed the snake in front of her face as she silently cried.

Pain, when he had stripped her down and whipped her with the belt that had a jagged buckle that tore at her flesh. Pain, when he carved the words slut, whore, and recarved the word Freak onto her back. Pain, when every time Freak was sick she was locked in a cupboard and left in there for sometime as long as a month, as she waited for the Dursleys to remember her existence.

So it should come to no surprise that in this very moment, Freak Whore was in pain; but somehow it was different. She was used to the pain of having her flesh ripped from her body, but this was on a whole new level. Her blood was burning, as if an acid had been injected into her veins. The pain was awful, incomprehensible really. It made her scream, her voice was hoarse with disuse, and that is probably what horrified her the most. Not even Master Vernon had been able to make her scream within the past year.

She feared the consequences of this happening, as much as she feared why this was happening in the first place. Master Vernon and Mistress Petunia could be heard stomping their way down the stairs, and as expected when the cupboard door burst open Master Vernon's face was a dark shade of puce. His eyes were beady and glared with a hate that made Freak cringe. He reached in and yanked her out, then proceeded to drop her like a hot coal. Their faces twisted in revulsion and they spoke words to each other. Freak was unable to catch what they said over the sound of her own screams filling the air.

Master Vernon took hold of her hair and drug her outside, her voice still ringing into the night air. He threw her into the back of the car.

He drove like a maniac to London, and parked right off an alleyway. He pulled Freak's hair, and threw her into the street with the parting goodbye of, "JUST DIE YOU UNNATURAL FREAK!" And then he drove of into the night leaving Freak by herself. Her voice was strained, and earsplitting screams had turned into small whimpers. The pain was receding now, it started hurting less and less until she could sit up unaided by the wall. Though the burning in her blood had left, but there was a horrible ache that she felt throbbing through her back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Freak lifted herself up, but was startled when she felt something brush her hand. She took inventory on herself and her surroundings quickly. She was bloody from multiple wounds but that wasn't new, her clothes were torn and filthy, but that was normal. Then she looked at her back and her heart stopped. There were wings on her back, real wings that were the same color as her hair. Deep black, as dark as night. Freak started to panic, she didn't want to have freakish wings, if anybody saw how freakish she was she'd never survive the punishment.

A cooling tingle and the ache abruptly vanished, the wings she had previously seen were nowhere to be found; until she looked down her shirt, onto her body. There was an inked in imprint of the wings, but this was more normal than actually having them she supposed. The inked wings started on her shoulder blades and wrapped around her body, the tips ending just under her breasts. Her head tilted in contemplation, the wings were pretty, but she still couldn't get past how they had grown off of her overnight. The birther and donor didn't have anything like that, not that their magic was unimpressive in the notion that magic existed, but in their community they weren't anything special.

Freak sombered she was stuck here now, so she decided to wander and get a feel for her new surroundings. She wandered down streets, and alleys, trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. She found a long black robe that was relatively clean and shrugged it on over her torn clothes. The sun was rising above the houses in the streets. People were starting to fill the streets. Freak saw a funny looking man that wore unnatural clothes like her birth giver and donor had. She decided to follow him, maybe he was a wand waver like them too.

If he was he could lead her to others and maybe they would love her. The man stepped into a dingy little pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Freak hesitate and stepped through after him. He walked briskly to the back and stepped out the gap coming up to a brick wall, he whipped out his wand and tapped the wall in a random sequence, then stepped through the newly created opening.

As it started to close Freak slipped through to the other side and winced at the brighter light in the alley. There were many people walking every witch way, entering and exiting stores. Apparently, magicals were morning people.

She wandered in the shadows down the Alley and came upon the most ornate building she'd seen in the alleyway. On the front was a label and poem. The label read Gringotts Bank and the poem read:

Enter, stranger, but take heed;

Of what awaits the sin of greed;

For those who take, but do not earn;

Must pay most dearly in their turn;

So if you seek beneath our floors;

A treasure that was never yours;

Thief, you have been warned, beware;

Of finding more than treasure there.

~A/N~

From now on Lily-Birthgiver, and James-Donor will be known as B&G but separately will be B or D

~End A/N~

Freak remembered her B&G talking about the goblins of Gringotts and how scary they were. So she decided not to enter just yet. She had developed the ability to nick money from people a couple years earlier when the Dursleys had kept food from her for a month. It was a necessity then, and a necessity now. A flash of red caught her eye, and Freak decided to follow it.

When she rounded the corner, still keeping to the shadows, what she saw left an empty feeling in her chest. There were her B&G, each holding one of the hands of the boy whom she'd shared a room with all those years ago. They were all wearing expensive clothes and the boy had a messenger bag on his shoulder. They were also wearing bright smiles as they spoke animatedly to one another. While outside Freak was frozen and quiet, inside she was screaming in her grief and pain.

She transferred her weight to the red brick wall behind her for support. The boy looked up in a twisted face at the D, and whined something at him. The D looked mischievously happy, and the B was looking at them with resigned disapproval. The D answered the boy and the boy broke off from his to parents and started running.

He was coming straight for the shop she was leaning against, she moved to leave, but ended up colliding with the boy. He was up in an instant whereas she was dizzy from the ache of her wings and something that had hit her in the head. The boy sneered down at her, seeing her muggle clothing, "Why the bloody hell didn't you get out of the way." His face turned to disgust as he noticed the dirt and blood that had smeared from the girl's clothes and skin to his fine, acromantula silk, "Apologise wretch, and I being the merciful savior I am might even give you a few scraps to eat. Freak obviously couldn't answer, but she definitely though awful things that would definitely be painful for him

When Freak looked up at him with unhidden distain he was taken aback, "Hey freak, why'd you knock me down, I'm your bloody savior, it's only because of my feat of magic that you are allowed your pathetic life. You should've bowed and gotten out of my way you ungrateful swine," he punctuated his words with a kick to her abdomen, and walked away. Coins sounding from the depths of the bag and drew Freak's attention, she smirked to herself and launched her body up, ignoring her pain as usual.

She followed him into the high end robe store, and he threw his belongings on the welcome chair. As he started looking around at clothes, Freak snuck closer to the chair, grabbed the bag in passing, threw it over her shoulder and walked out with a smug grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N~ I will be trying to update more regularly now that it's summer. None of my stories have been abandoned, but parental units are disallowing me time to be able to write on any of them, hopefully that will change now.~

Freak had already mapped out all the quiet spots and shadows she could hide in during her brief exploration of the alley. She currently was crouched behind a parchment and quill store in a small alcove. She had previously decided to go through her new stash in the most privacy she could manage. So when she reached in her hand, she was surprised to find no resistance where the bottom should be.

Freak retracted her hand and left the bag wide open. This time she stuck her head in, and saw two shrunken piles. One of shopping bags, boxes, trunks, and a wardrobe. The other was a mountain of shiny gold coins. She chuckled to herself and reached toward one of the more inconspicuous robes.

She decided to shop in Diagon Alley first in case the brat came looking for his bag. She'd wait for them to leave before going to Knockturn Alley. Then she'd go to the muggle world to get some money in exchange for the solid gold of the galleons, then grab some clothes and try to find a place to stay.

Drawing the robe, and her body, out of the bag, she threw it over her back and did what any sane person would do if their world had just expanded. She went to the bookstore, and when you have a photographic memory with instant recall, you don't have to purchase many. The outside had only a small window and it showed a much larger inside than the outside would imply. That seemed to be a theme with the magicals.

She stepped inside the darker store, lit more with gas lamps. Freak smiled and started in the encyclopedia/dictionary section. It was full of lists of spells under categories and what they did, they even included the wand/ hand movements. There were huge sets for beginners, intermediates, advanced, and mages in: Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Dark Arts, Blood magic, Parsel magic (not that anyone else could read the squiggles mind you), and Spell creation.

After reading and memorizing all of the spells and adding to her defenses, a book of inheritances caught her eye. Freak looked at the time and decided to buy the book and read it later, she did have other things to do now that she'd read so much about the magical world. She paid at the front of the store and smiled at the old man as she left.

As soon as she was outside she looked for the trunk shop because it was the next most important thing in her new itinerary. When she came upon the brightly lit shop she saw a young man with brown hair and a yellow robe bustling about inside working on the trunks. When she stepped inside, an owl hooted in warning and the young man looked up from his work, "Hello there, what can I help you with today." He smiled pleasantly at her and she smiled back.

Freak stepped forward and opened the catalogue for all of the different trunks, flipped to the back and showed it to the man. "Oh the earring apartment, that's one of our most popular trunks for travelers, your parents probably sent you for one of these right?" The amused man asked. When freak nodded her head he looked back to the catalogue. "Are they wanting you to get your ears pierced for the trunk?" When Freak nods in affirmation again he sighs, "Okay kid do they want the standard, major, or deluxe package?" Freak held up three fingers, and the man nodded. He motioned to her, "Well let's see if this trunk fits what your parents want." Freak followed the man further into the store, and into the back room where very ornately carved silver trunks sat. He opened the last one and motioned her in.

She peered into the trunk and saw a set of stairs leading down. Freak gingerly places her legs on the stairs and starts the descent downwards. The first room she came upon was a cozy living room area with a working fireplace set in front of a coffee table that was sitting on a soft looking rug and a leather U shaped couch with a reclining function. The floor was a spongy carpet that put a little spring in her step as she entered the room.

On the wall opposite of the fireplace was a large built in circular library shelf. There was a single book on the shelf, but it was blank. Freak turned her head to the right and saw what looked like a fish tank, it seemed to be connected to the next room too.

The label on the tank read: This aquarium comes with an assortment of Tilapia, Salmon, Crab, Lobsters, Mussels, Clams, and Oysters for your viewing and dining pleasures.

The man piped up in that moment saying, "This trunk has the basic layout of a ring, with the master bedroom connected to them all, though the exit is through the living area. Also you can only reach the bathroom and wardrobe room through the master bedroom as well." He leads me to the next room that is connected to the living room by an aquarium wall.

Unsurprisingly it is a kitchen, but what is surprising is the kitchen itself. The kitchen had the finest gourmet appliances in the wizarding world. The appliances included a wood burning oven, a gas lit stove, a charmed cooling cabinet the size of an elevator, and a charmed freezing drawer underneath serving as the cooling cabinets base. There was an enormous walk in pantry, and floor was set in a beautiful blue gray tile that was warm to the touch.

Next to the food storage was a sizable countertop with a sink situated firmly in the center. The backsplash was a murule of the ocean done in mosaic tile. On the right side of the sink where the countertop met another cabinet was a knife rack filled to the brim with different kinds of chef knives. In the cabinet were the most beautiful china plates, bowls, and teacups she had ever seen.

The glasses however were her favorite.

All of it was stemware, champagne glasses with silver antler etching in them, wine, margarita, and even shot glasses. There were four silver goblets inlaid with emeralds that were supposed to be for conventional use and they were very elegant. An in between the cabinet and the wall was a wine and champagne rack.

There was an island with a green and black speckled granite counter top that had a rather large assortment of pots and pans hanging above it on a stylish rack, that no doubt included an array of sticking charms as well. On the other side of the island there was a little breakfast bar connected to it, donne in the same granite, with four white chairs pulled up to it, their backs facing a set of french double doors that led to the master bedroom.

The man leads her into the next room which appeared to be a greenhouse separated into two parts, the closest appeared to be regular fruit, vegetable, and spice plants and trees. The furthest part appeared to be for potions ingredients, and a potions store cupboard that leads into an unfurnished potions lab.

On the inside wall of the greenhouse where the two parts of the room meet is a glass sliding door that leads to the master bedroom. The man turned into the bedroom. "This is a king size canopy bed for the parents and as you can see the room is spacious enough to add two twin beds for kids and friends." The room was spacious and the bed looked as fluffy as a cloud. "The doorways are all labeled and the last two are the bathroom and the wardrobe. The wardrobe is accessible through the bathroom and here in the master bedroom."

The man opened the door to the bathroom. It was a romanesque styled room with a bath the size of a small swimming pool. The center of the bath held an ornate snake themed fountain piece that appeared to spray warmed water from their mouths. The restroom area was behind a tiled wall that held a large vanity and a tall built in shelf and an enormous mirror. The man stepped through the door to the right of the mirror.

As soon as Freak stepped through the door she gasped this room was almost bigger than the bedroom itself. There were clothes racks lining three walls and in the center of the room stood a large rotating cabinet that had open shelves on all six of its sides, presumably for foldable items. On the fourth wall there were two large sets of double doors on either side of a full body mirror. The first set of doors, once open, revealed a large room obviously meant for the storage of shoes.

Freak wondered if she would even be able to fill it. The center of the room held a double sided broom rack and had a wand case on top if you happened to collect old wand or had more than you could carry on your person. The next room was small, the size a regular walk in closet would be, the walls held ornate candle holders that appeared to be repurposed as jewelry racks and the back wall of the room held a display case meant for the more delicate pieces of jewelry. The right wall held a weapons rack for staffs, swords, daggers, and what appeared to be guns.

"There's one more feature that you should see before you decide on whether or not this fits the parameters that your parents set for you." He led her back into the bedroom and removed the tapestry depicting dancing dragons that Freak had just noticed. "Open," he said loud and clearly. A panel opened revealing a surprisingly huge room that was had a piece of furniture about as large as a nightstand on the back wall but otherwise was just empty. "This is a vault room, they were popular back during the goblin wars. This is secure and only the password you set will open it. If you buy this particular trunk then all your parents will half to do is state 'Set ^insert password here^ as vault security code." Freaks eyes were as big as silver dollars. She smiled brightly at the man then pointed towards the general direction of the exit.

The man nodded and seemed to understand what she was trying to communicate. They exited the trunk and the girl motioned with her hands to ask how much the trunk was. The man smiled and said, "For you girly, that'll be 20 galleons," Freak was pleasantly surprised as in the catalogue it was listed for 200, so she hugged the man and counted out 20 galleons from her bag.

"Just sit in this chair and I'll pierce your ears." She nodded and settled in the designated chair. "Do you desire it to be the only piercing or the second in your ear?" The man asked politely. Freak held up two fingers and the man nodded, quickly he spelled the earrings into her ears with minimal pain and performed a quick healing spell. "You can change the first and second earrings out in your left ear, but the second in your right is the trunk and is permanently spelled into your ear." He helped her off of the chair and directed her to the door.

"To activate it just lick your finger and press it into the earring, it will recognize your physical signature as it has already sampled your blood. Thank you for your patronage and have a wonderful day." Freak stepped out of the shop with a spring in her step, this might just be the best day she'd ever had.


	5. Chapter 4

Warning this is a fluff chapter that pretty much describes her just getting any supplies she needs to live comfortably on her own. The ending paragraph is pretty much the only one important to the story.

Chapter 4

The next place that drew Freaks attention was the Potions shop which the magicals seemed to call an apothecary. She didn't stay long because of how awful the dark shop smelled but she'd gathered all the materials the advanced potion books had suggested. She'd bought cauldrons, stir sticks made of glass, ladles, scales, ingredients, the prep kit masters edition, and some potions already premade. She'd gotten ten of each premade potion she'd deemed necessary.

That list included the hair growth potion, hair color potion, aging potion, deaging potion, magical language learning potion in gobbledygook, mermish, and veela (which had to be taken one at a time in small doses before bed each night for a month), dreamless sleep, Skele Gro, Skin clearer (to be used in shower with water), Hair cleaner (also to be used in the shower), and Essence of dittany. Then Freak wandered into was a broom shop. She chose the more unknown Firebolt.

After perusing through the shops in Diagon Alley she wandered into a Knockturn alley shop called Borgin and Burkes. The entire store was covered in dust, and there were many nasty things encased in glass jars strewn all over the place, but something caught her eye. A silver necklace with an hourglass pendant hanging on it. Freak drew closer to the pendant when a rough crackly voice rasped out, "Somethin' catch your eye girly?" Freak jolted upright from her previously crouched position and nodded, she pointed to the necklace and the shopkeeper chuckled, "That'll be 25 galleons little miss, no refunds no exchanges." Freak counted out the coins and handed them over to the man, who presented her with a box that she slipped into her bag as she exited the shop. She noticed that the spending hadn't even made a dent in her stash of coins and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Once outside the bar and into the muggle world she quickly downed an aging potion that gave her ten extra years added on to her current age. The bottle had said it would last a total of twelve hour. She then transfigured her robe into a more fashionable piece of muggleware.

Her first stop in the muggle world was an exchange shop that exchanged gold for cash. The goblins exchange rate had been four American dollars to a galleon. If she could get a better rate here she'd exchange half of her stash and keep the rest of the money in her trunk's vault. When the man told her one galleon was worth 40 American dollars she cashed in half her stash. When everything was said and done she had four million American dollars in her bag and a spring in her step.

The first thing she bought was clothes of all varieties. She got expensive lingerie because she could and she liked to have that soft feeling of the silk strips and lace. She bought denim jeans from miss me, she bought leather pants and jackets, and all types of tops. She bought a skin tight leather zip up jumpsuit and cut holes in the back for her wings (to be a flight suit). She bought 12 beautiful dresses, 4 long classy formal dresses, 4 medium length casual ones, and four cocktail length slightly more revealing dresses. The reason she bought all of these clothes for her elder body's size was due to the magical theory she'd read.

The books had expressly stated that enlarging and shrinking clothing was like blowing up a picture. The larger it is blown up, the less integrity it will have, but if it was shrunk and then returned to it's original size, however gradually, it would retain it's integrity.

The next store she visited was a shoe outfitter. She bought an assortment of wedges, heels, sandals, boots, and tennis shoes. The shop next door had a variety of accessories, of which she purchased a silver coach purse, a pink victoria's secret tote bag, and a small black handbag with a long leather strap. Picking out several pairs of sunglasses on the way, she came up to the checking desk and paid for her items. Again she meticulously placed all of her purchases in the stolen satchel.

In the makeup complex she just bought what was recommended to her and picked up several tutorial books. Her makeup assets were now made up of the eyeshadow sets by naked, a stila liner, dior mascara, a brush set, foundation, blending ball, contouring pallet, and one of all of the lipstick colors, and she found out that there were a lot.

The next stop was the to get food so she could stock up her trunks stasis pantries, she basically bought one of everything and stuck it in her saddlebag. At the drink department though she only grabbed a orange cream soda and red cream soda, a tin of christopher elbows sipping chocolate, a Keurig coffee machine with one of each packet, and finally she added one twenty-four packs of dasani water just in case.

She only bought one of everything because one of the books on magic she read had said that though food couldn't be made through transfiguration by Gamp's Law, with the gemino charm she can just duplicate the item and it'll be perfectly consumable. After all her purchases were in her half full saddlebag she decided she would be done spending for a while, with a little over 600,000 american dollars left.

On her way out the grocery store she saw a starbucks and decided to try it. She ordered a single shot venti iced white chocolate mocha, took a sip and placed that under stasis as well for later duplication. She only had to walk a short way before coming upon a ballpark with a little concessions stand, she went behind the building and released the apartment trunk from her earring. She placed it against the back wall and opened the lid, stepping inside. Her first stop was the kitchen where she magicked all the groceries she'd bought into the stasis pantries.

The really cool thing about stasis pantries in her opinion was that since the items are kept in the same state as when they were entered, there is no need for a cooling charm, her thought is that she would keep the original products in the stasis pantries, and eat the copies from the originals.

She magicked everything else out of her bag except the money and jewelry piece she'd bought at borgin and burkes into the place it belonged. She stepped up to the vault and hissed in parseltongue for the vault's password. She puts all the muggle money in the drawers of the only piece of furniture in the room. The galleons she piled in the furthest corner of the room which seemed to be about the size of an american football field.

After everything but the necklace was put away Freak stepped out of the trunk and called it back into her earring. She stepped into the little playground that was in the center of the park and sat on the swings. She had the oddest urge to try on the necklace, so taking it out of it's packaging she slips it onto her neck, she starts to feel a funny tingling sensation, and the world blacks out.

A/N~ Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter is where it really starts to get interesting, so please stay tuned. The next chapter will probably be up before the month is out. Thank you for reading my lovelies. Oh I almost forgot, I changed a few things up in the previous chapters, nothing too drastic, just a little more to make sure the story flows a little better.


	6. Chapter 5

A/n~ Spoiler alert: next chapter she gets a name

P.S. I'm terrible at writing in accents, and I'm american so I have no idea how the british police systems work, I am liable to be inaccurate, just warning you.~

Chap 5

Freak woke violently, she was being shaken by a rough hand on her unprotected abdomen. Freak launched herself up and backed away from the perceived threat quickly, recognizing the park she'd been at last. The large roughly calloused hand belonged to a copper. His baton swinging freely at his hip, a stern moustached face looked down on her from his squatted position.

"Hey girly, you lost?" His cockney accent was as thick as his greasy moustache. The sun seemed to be receding into the distance, she hadn't realized she'd slept so much. Freak shook her head and squinted her eyes up at the man shaking her head no to answer his question. "You're no' lost? Well yer' parent must be out lookin for ya righ'" Freak shook her head no again she looked down at the ground curling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Lass, are yer' parents dead?" Freak nodded her head in affirmation. The bobby sighed, and stood up with a groan. He shot a pitying glance Freaks way and took hold of an ancient looking radio, "Dispatch we have another orphan on the street, look like she been here awhile, probably got caught up in a scuffle by the her state o' dress, I'm gon'na bring 'er round and we'll see 'f we can get 'er sorted out."

Freak heard a buzzing hum from the radio that the officer seemed to be able to understand because he nodded and took Freak by the arm, hoisting her up. He manhandled her towards the dated car and pushed her in paying no mind to her whimpers of protest or her limbs that lashed out at him. She huddled in the back corner and shivered as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. He started the car, the engine spluttered at the turning of the key and the car roughly spewed a smoggy black smoke out of it's rear end.

He drove down a dilapidated street and turned into a building that had seen better days. It's paint was worn and cracked in places. The chipped blue paint on the front read London PD. The copper parked in the lot and went around to the side Freak was huddled in. He opened the door and grabbed her by her shoulder. He led her up to the door and she shuffled inside.

The lady at the secretary's desk was pale and sharp looking, honestly she sort of resembled Mistress Petunia. Her hair was drawn back severely and there was no warmth to be found in her cold onyx eyes. She took Freak's hand and led the shaking girl to the second interrogation room and sat her facing towards the one way mirror. The woman subsequently left and the door clicked loudly.

After what felt like hours but was probably just minutes the door opened and a new police officer stepped into the room, he was a bit of a plump man, his uniform strained around his pot belly gut. He had a greasy black comb over sitting on the top of his head, no telling what color it could have been before all of the grease was applied. His eyes are a muddy brown and he looks displeased to half to interact with her.

He was eyeing her in a way that screamed his disgust, whether it was directed to the torn bloodied rags she called clothes or the rather evident lack of any type of hygiene was still to be determined. His face set into a sneering scowl and his thin lips were pale and drawn. He huffed as if in exertion as he sat on the chair opposite of her.

"Little girl," His words were enunciated with precision and laced with cold indifference, "I will say this only once, we are having trouble finding any records on you at all. Now to make this a little easier on us I'd appreciate it if you could tell me what your name is, and how it is that a little thing like you ended up sleeping in the park," sarcasm dripped from the words. It was as if he expected that she wouldn't be able to understand his words.

Freak just sat there silently as the copper got steadily more aggravated as the minutes ticked by. She didn't even attempt to open her mouth. She knew how adults played these games. Master vernon did so all the time. He'd randomly ask her a question and if she so even made a peep to answer, even if the answer was right she'd get ten belt lashings. She could still feel the scabbed flesh of her back pulling and stretching as she took inaudible breaths.

That's another thing Freak remembers quite well, loud breathing will get you smacks and screaming gets you burned. She remembered the first time she screamed was when Master Vernon broke a bone for the first time Mistress Petunia was livid and demanded that Vernon teach her screaming has consequences. He held her arm on the burner for a solid five minutes until her screaming turned to whimpers of pain instead. She had never screamed again until the unnatural wings grew out of her back.

She was startled back to her present situation when the officer slammed his fist into the table and struggled to lift his heavy body out of the small metal chair. It took two tries before he finally heaved himself up. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him, muttering under his breath about 'stupid children' and 'wasting time'. When she focused in on a peculiar humming in the air she was startled to realise that if she concentrated really hard she could still make out what the officer was saying.

He and the secretary were in a huff because they couldn't find any records of a girl with her description in the missing persons files, and if she wasn't from London or didn't understand english enough to respond, there would be no way to figure out who she was. The larger cop finally called it quits an hour of searching later and promised to keep looking but for now he'd just have to take the girl to Wools, and inform her about the girl.

The officer reentered the interrogation room and was surprised to find the girl still sitting in the same position he had left her in. He himself had had children, and though they were no longer children now, he couldn't remember a single moment when they had been content to be still, he found her behavior to be slightly off putting but he brushed his concerns away for now. He led the girl to a squad car and buckled her into the seat, seeing her curl in on herself slightly as his hand passed her body to buckle the safety belt.

This set off a few more warning bells, but, as he wasn't the brightest lamp of the lot he again pushed away his concerns, and subsequently forgot about her worrying behavior. He entered on the driver's side and put the car into gear. He was glad that Wool's orphanage had been built in london, seeing as the next closest happened to be close to the border of scotland. By now the sky had turned dark and he wanted to get off soon so he could hit one of the bars with a few buddies of his. He had no intention of being late

"Girl, since we weren't able to find out where you belong, I'll be giving your custody over to the matron of Wool's orphanage, if you deign to speak you may call her Mrs. Cole." His last ditch effort to get Freak to speak was unsuccessful and he sighed heavily remaining silent for the rest of the drive.

When they came upon the orphanage it looked dreary and dark, as if all who entered there had no hope of ever making it to anything better in life. The officer punched in a security code at the gate and Freak made sure to memorize it for future reference and stowed it away in her memory. The officer got out of the car and motioned for her to follow. She exited the car quickly and had to jog sporadically to keep up with the man's long strides.

He buzzed the doorbell, and a larger boy, probably only a few years older than her answered the door with a smile his smile took on a devilish edge when he saw Freak and she was glad she left her stolen bag in her apartment, because this boy's smile was that of a thief. "Evenin' Billy, would you mind goin' and gettin' Mrs. Cole for me please?" Billy smirked and nodded, tearing off into the orphanage. Freak had a bad feeling about this.

A gaunt woman with stringy greying hair came into the room wrapping a brown robe around a nightgown. She ushered the pair further into the building and sat Freak down right outside her office taking the police officer to her desk slamming the door behind her. Freak slumped into the seat as the boy from earlier came back around the corner. "Hi, my name is Billy Stubbs, what's yours?" He stuck out his hand with a funny backwards ring on his middle finger.

The boy's sudden change in demeanor just made her curl further in on herself. She supposed the boy was trying for a welcoming smile, but she had learned a long time ago how to differentiate between real and fake emotions, she could read all of their microexpressions that told the real truth. After seeing her curl in on herself the self proclaimed Billy Stubbs smile turned slowly into a sneer. "So you think you're smart, do ya?" His voice came out harshly as he snarled his words at her, his eyes took a mean glint into them,

"Well guess what miss, 'I'm too good to talk to you,' I'm smart too." With that he grabbed her hand forcefully and pushed the prank ring sadistically into her flesh. She didn't react, not even a whimper. Her Master had given her worse electrocutions with a taser and she had held in her pain. Stubbs wouldn't get anything from her. He scowled at her lack of reaction and stormed off down the hallway muttering unintelligible words to himself.

The door swung open startling her, the police officer strode off without so much as a goodbye and the orphanage's matron, Mrs. Cole, looked coldly down her nose at Freak. "I need your name girl, and you will tell me, these kind of attention seeking games won't be tolerated in this facility. No one cares how crummy your life has been, everyone has had bad things happen to them, you are no different and your trouble no greater." The haggard woman regarded her calmly waiting for an answer.

After no answer was forthcoming the matrons scowl deepened. "Alright, if you insist on keeping up this childish charade," her sigh made her sound deeply put upon, but the glint in her eye told a different story, "for every day you don't speak you shall add one more to the count of ruler smacks I shall deliver to your wrists. And as I don't expect your feebly mind to comprehend this concept I will translate this into simpler terms.

Tonight you will get 1 smack on the wrist, tomorrow you shall receive two, the next day, three, and so on, and so forth." Her demeanor slipped into a cheerful facade, "You can stop this at any time, all you have to do is tell me your name." Her facade slipped and the malicious glint was back in her eye, "we seem to have run out of suitable rooming for a child such as yourself, and so different arrangements have been made that will hopefully change your ways.

You shall room at the end of the hall with our young Mr. Riddle, and you may request a new room, verbally. Nobody here will indulge in your childish selfishness while a war is going on, and the sooner you learn that, the better." Mrs. Cole stood back up straight from the leaning position she had adopted to get directly into Freaks face and brushed a stray hair behind her ear with gnarled fingers, the elder woman tsked at Freaks appearance.

"Now where might your belongings be?" Freak just stood there silently. Mrs. Cole's face turned to that of anger. She huffed and strolled into her office muttering about useless children as she threw the set of clothes she had retrieved into Freak who reacted just in time to stop them from dropping on the filthy floor. But jerked again as grabbed her hair and drug her down the hall to the last room.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

' _Parssseltongue'_

Tom Riddle was a very quiet boy, and at first this endeared him to others. He rarely cried and even when he did it was soft and reserved. He was born December 31, 1926, when a woman named Merope Gaunt had collapsed at the door of Wool's orphanage, going into labor. She lived just long enough to name her baby boy Tom Riddle, apparently after the boy's father. Since the father had been contacted and wanted nothing to do with either the woman nor the baby, Mrs. Cole had no choice but to take the small baby into the orphanages ranks.

At first she was pleased to have such a well behaved child, to her it meant less work for her, and she'd be able to properly look over the rest of the children as well. That sentiment continued throughout the first two years of the boy's life. That is, until Mrs. Cole witnessed something that had her questioning why the child was abandoned by his parental figure. The child was levitating a book to him from the Library shelf in the children's activity room to himself at the top of the stairs.

None of the other children had been around at the time, but when Mrs. Cole went from treating Tom like an example to strive for, to a heathen that should be avoided at all costs, they caught on quickly. They imitated the matron and treated Tom like the devil incarnate. His things would mysteriously go missing, his peers flat out refused to come within a foot of him, let alone play with him. The elder kids took it to a more extreme level.

The first beating happened when Tom was five. He'd been looking out the dreary window onto the city street when somebody had grabbed him from behind and covered his head with a musty bag, he soon found himself in the basement with a group of the older kids. The group consisted of Billy Stubbs, Dennis Bishop, Eric Whalley, and Amy Benson.

Billy was four years older than Tom and had been there since he was two years old when both of his parents died in a house fire. He'd immediately disliked Tom for taking his spot as Mrs. Cole's favorite and was happy to take his frustration out on the newly deemed outcast. Dennis Bishop and Eric Whalley were his cronies that acted as his 'muscle' around the orphanage, always following his lead. Amy Benson was his current girlfriend and was surprisingly enough, just as sadistic without much care for anything but power.

Dennis and Eric started the torment by whaling on him with their fists. Then Billy joined in getting off well aimed kicks to his chest, back, and came dangerously close to his genitalia more than once. Amy had supported with vile comments about the reason for Tom's father abandoning him and his 'Whore mother'. Another incident in the supernatural occurred then when the four kids were thrown from the boy's figure and were slammed forcefully into the walls.

The children scrambled out of the room, scared out of their minds at the turn of events, clicking the door's lock as they exited. Tom was left a shivering mess in the middle of the room on the floor his body raw from the multiple injuries inflicted upon it. When he regained the strength to stand, and attempted to leave in favor of making the surely painful trek up to his room, which had been moved to the last in the hall, as far away from others as possible.

He was dismayed and on the verge of tears at finding himself locked in the room with no way out. He was found four days later by accident when the cook, Martha, needed something from the storage room. He was severely dehydrated and starved, she had given him enough to make him full and sent him on his way, not caring of the injuries he had sustained or the mental trauma he must have suffered.

The second time was in full view of Mrs. Cole and Martha. Billy and his gang had decided that what they had experienced was some weird fluke that wouldn't be repeated. They started calling him foul names and hit him hard enough to draw blood. Something inside him snapped when he had looked at the two women pleadingly and their only action was to dismiss his pain and return to their previous activities.

The next day Billy fell down the stairs, causing his arm to break. He swore up and down that he'd felt someone push him but nobody had been within five feet of the boy at the time. Some of the younger children brushed it off as the ramblings of a pained child, but Billy's gang and the adults knew that it was, somehow, Tom's fault it happened. He was punished heavily and allowed only half the usual rations the other children his age received for a week.

The real terror started when the not too bright Dennis found out that Tom had taken a particular liking to a snake in the garden in the plot of land out behind the orphanage. People had been gossiping that he was spending an unhealthy amount of time seemingly just talking to it. So in Dennis' small mind it occurred to him that the best way to get back at Tom was not through coming after Tom himself, it was going after the things he cared about.

Dennis spent the morning in the garden and finally spotted the snake. As it reared it's head to deliver a fatal blow to a mouse he killed it, quite gruesomely at that. He started by smashing its head with a rock, and once he was no longer in danger of being bitten, started to mutilate its body. He placed the empty corpse of the snake in a cardboard box, and laid it's entrails around it. Then he wrapped it in Christmas themed wrapping paper. And topped it off with a bow.

His nasty mind had also planned how Tom would find out that his snake was dead. So Dennis took the box and went up to the dorm hall. Most of the orphanage had made themselves aware of Tom's schedule, just to better avoid him. He would currently be in the public library, pretending to read an advanced book to make himself feel more important. But even with that knowledge in mind, he was still cautious when he crept into Tom's room to leave his gift on the younger boy's bed.

He took a perverse pleasure in the horrified sobs that had come from Tom's room that day. Everyone heard what happened by dinner that Dennis had made the usually unshakable boy cry. They feared what was coming next because Tom had proven time and time again that whatever was dished at him he would dish back ten times worse. So everyone waited with bated breath, to see what would happen to the older boy.

Everyone had been shocked when he later taunted Tom about how his freakish snake had squirmed when he'd killed it. They saw how idiotic Dennis was, he was baiting a boy that everyone knew had freakish powers, it was as if he were begging for death. An awful, prolonged, and torturous death that many had no problem believing Tom would be all too pleased to deliver.

The morning after Dennis had been found hanging by a noose in his room. His skin marred by cuts to his inner wrist and subtle burns on his legs. Everyone knew that this was no suicide, and that Tom had killed him. But the police officers had disregarded their accusations as there wasn't any proof to it. So he was rather surprised when he heard footsteps close to his room.

The other children had taken to avoiding him at all costs, not even speaking when he was in the room which was only further reinforced when new arrivals tried to mess with him and were delivered swift justice. He listened closely to the heavy footsteps and the sound of something dragging on the ground behind them. He wondered if they had decided to blame him for something totally unrelated to him again.

He moved to the back window and took up his usual position of staring out at the city streets. It wouldn't do to have Mrs. Cole find his advanced scientific and arithmetic books. He pulled his face into his unshakably impassive visage. One leg on the window sill the other swinging off the side, a single arm propping his chin up. He was the perfect image of an overly bored child.

The door slammed open revealing a rather irate Mrs. Cole dragging in what he assumed to be a little girl, as she appeared to be no older than six, by her hair. The girl was struggling, but no noise of protest escaped her lips, even as tears streamed down hers. Tom's usually stoic persona had been completely dropped in favor of the gobsmacked expression that was currently gracing his aristocratic features.

He jumped into action when Mrs. Cole bodily threw the girl by her hair into the wall with an impressive ' _THUMP_ ' and the door crashed shut as she stalked back down the hall. She didn't spend a moment more than she deemed necessary around anything related to Tom. He moved towards the girl cautiously, conscious of the still falling tears and barely audible whimpers of pain.

Tom felt a surge of protectiveness when he saw the state the girl was in. Her clothes were discolored rags hanging off of a skeleton body with blood staining the most of it. Her face was starting to bruise where her cheek had hit the wall and she seemed to have multiple contusions on her back, with a tattoo across her shoulder blades.

Tom frowned at this uncharacteristic emotion coming up so aggressively. He shrugged off the discomfort and turned his attention back to the small dark haired girl shivering on the floor next to his bed. He reached out to touch her, and as soon as his hand met her skin she retreated violently into herself.

Tom realized she thought that he was going to hurt her, and he got angry. He obviously wasn't angry at her, but whomever had conditioned this reaction into her. He stepped closer to her once more and hesitantly asked her what he deemed the most pertinent question at the moment, " _What hurtsss mossst little one?"_ Her head shot up at the hissed words and their eyes met for the first time.

The girl's were a deep emerald that met his own onyx ones with emotions written all over them. He could see shock, fear, pain, and surprisingly hope. He then surveyed the rest of her attributes. Her hair was grungy and matted, but the black color was almost a reddish purple hue. Her features would probably be described as angelic even when marred by a split lip and an already forming bruise.

It then dawned on Tom what he'd just done. He'd spoken the snake language to her and it was his turn to panic. He backed up to the wardrobe and pressed his back against it. He stared at her trying to judge how much pain this slip up would cost him. The matron already thought him to be devil's spawn and this would only serve to confirm her suspicions. He didn't even understand why it had slipped out, the only time he'd ever even spoken the snake language he had been in front of an actual snake. It had never come out in passing before.

A small movement drew Tom back to the present and he looked back to the way to skinny child in front of him. " _My...back... hurtsss... worssst."_ Her words came out slow, and her voice was hoarse and gruff from disuse. Her eyes never left his and her lips barely moved. Tom stared blatantly, his mouth slightly agape, the girl spoke again, " _Whatsss...your...name?_ " Now thoroughly convinced his ears weren't deceiving him, Tom moved back to the girl and made his way slowly to her back, careful so as not to frighten her.

" _My name isss Tom Marvolo Riddle, and what might yoursss be little one?_ " He slowly drew the ragged clothing off the skin of her back, stopping for a few moments any time she whimpered in pain. The sight of the revealed skin made him turn green as he pushed down the urge to gag. The skin was covered in tons of wounds, fresh and old. He could see scars from where previous wounds had already healed and a single word carved into her back, F-R-E-A-K.

" _Freak Girl Whore,_ " her rough voice answered him softly, but he heard it all the same. This made him pause in his perusal of her injuries, all this and he was only seeing half of her back. This was clearly abuse, and it disgusted him that Mrs. Cole, nor anybody else had had the foresight to check her for injuries, or if they had, take her to a hospital for treatment. He then jolted back to reality, she'd said her name was Freak.

That was unacceptable for Tom, and as he deemed it necessary to provide her a new one, he decided he was the only person capable of giving her a respectable name. Anyone else would botch it up. " _Freak is not a name befitting one such as yourself. You shall have a new name from now on and I shall give it to you."_ He leaned back and saw her flinching even if she couldn't see the move, she could feel it.

" _Your name shall henceforth and forevermore be known as Reyna."_ He said in a theatrical way, startling a hissed chuckle out of the girl. He smirked triumphantly and caught her questioning gaze. He realized she was waiting for the rest of her name. He shook his head. " _If they don't have proof of parentage, the orphanage only allows one name so that any adoptive parents can pick the middle and last one, as you don't already have an attachment to another one."_ Her head nodded in understanding and she tilted her head forward again.

Tom got up to get his water pitcher and rag from under his bed. He usually had some first aid equipment around in case someone new decided to show dominance. He returned to her wounds and touched the wet rag to her skin, dabbing at the open wounds to try and clear any infection away from them. She hissed in pain and curled in on herself even more than she already was. Tom tried to take her mind off the pain and asked her a question instead. " _Why wasss Mrsss. Cole ssso mad at you, I've never ssseen her dislike sssomeone ssso readily before."_

The newly named Reyna looked back at him and turned around again so he couldn't see her face. " _Ssshe… is mad… becaussse… I… wasssn't… talking… to her… or the … Police… officer."_ Tom looked up from his work, puzzled,

" _But why weren't you ssspeaking to them?"_ She shuddered and turned her face towards him again. Then she slowly opened her split and bruised mouth so he could see inside and the absence of her tongue. He took a choked breath and couldn't seem to take his eyes from the grisly sight of the jagged flesh left behind. His eyes met hers again, " _How?"_ his tone was soft but it was obviously a demand.

After she told him her life story, minus the freakish stuff and the thing that got her thrown out unbeknownst to him, he was trying to hide his barely concealed rage. He looked at her just in time to witness the tale end of a small yawn emanating from her mouth. He then realized how much strain she had been under today, and how tired she must be. With one look at the bloody and torn clothes she sported he decided she could wear one of his night shirts for the evening.

He made his way over to the wardrobe and picked out one of the larger shirts in an effort to make her as warm as possible. He turned back with a question on his lips, only to be halted by the sight that met him. Reyna was sound asleep propped up against the bed. Her head was lolling slightly to the right and she was letting out a soft whimpering sound with every few breaths as if it hurt her to breathe.

Tom set down the clothes he'd picked out for her and gently put one arm under her knees and one under her head. He focused inside himself and reached for the dark swirling power that was always curled around him and then directed it towards her body. He kept his arms under her as he willed her to float onto his bed, firstly in case his power stopped cooperating, unlikely as it was, or if she happened to wake up. He really didn't want to scare her away from him for some reason.

As soon as she was a good distance from the top of his mattress he turned her upside down so her front was facing the mattress. Tom looked down at her prone form as he gently lowered her down. He came to a bit of a dilemma. He needed to get her clothes off so he could cleanse her wounds. His powers reacted to his desire subconsciously and her clothes vanished.

After all her wounds are clean and dresses he scanned his eyes over her exposed skin. He could see layers upon layers of raised flesh and scar tissue, and it sickened him that anyone would do that kind of thing to their own flesh and blood. The tattoo of wings on her back intrigued him, but he would leave that for a later date. It hit him then that there was only a single bed in the room, either Mrs, Cole forgot or she didn't care.

He glanced back down to Rey and sighs, his powers took care of redressing her before he scooched into bed with her. Reyna turned and cuddled into his chest, her small body fit like a puzzle piece into his larger one. Rey slid her arms around Tom and pulled him closer to her so that her head was resting in the crook of his arm. When she settled again Tom could smell a faint scent of almond about her.

He sighed and repositioned his legs, and put his hand on her back tracing lightly over the exposed flesh, hate filling him again when his fingertips encountered her scars. 'I promise nothing will be able to hurt you as long as you're with me, ever again,' his mind made up, he closed his eyes and drifted into morpheus's arms.


End file.
